


You Can Have Whatever You Want

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: There Is A Time And A Place For Everything. It's Called College. [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sensory Overload, sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: The guys get down to business!





	You Can Have Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Kink Bingo square "Sensory Overload". 
> 
> I hope this is what the square meant! 
> 
> Thanks so much to Oceaxe for the beta and Brookbond for all the cheering on!

Eames pressed his chest against Arthur’s back, slowly folding the scarf and wrapping it over Arthur’s eyes. 

 

Arthur hummed, leaning his head back over Eames’ shoulder, letting him have free reign to run his hands all over Arthur’s body. 

 

“Do you think you can come without me touching your cock?” Eames whispered in Arthur’s ear. 

 

Arthur shivered, reaching back to squeeze Eames’ ass through his jeans. Eames thrust against him, nipping at Arthur’s neck. 

 

“Well?” Eames asked, his hands slipping between Arthur’s thighs. 

 

“Oh god, if you keep that up I think I can,” Arthur muttered. 

 

Eames slowly stroked his fingers over Arthur’s inner thigh, watching as Arthur’s dick twitched, precome beading the tip. 

 

Eames took his time, gently brushing his fingertips everywhere he could touch. Arthur’s breath came in harsh pants as Eames sucked a mark onto Arthur’s shoulder. Eames pulled away for a moment, opening his jeans to free his cock. Eames pulled his underwear down under his balls and spit into his hand. 

 

Eames moaned as his hard dick slipped between Arthur’s cheeks. Arthur ground his ass back, gripping his thighs together around Eames. He took Eames’ hands and placed them on his body. 

 

Eames moaned as he thrust between Arthur’s thighs, the head of his dick pressing behind Arthur’s balls, stimulating his prostate. 

 

Arthur cried out as Eames flicked his nipples. Even simple touches to Arthur’s stomach seemed to push the man closer to the edge. Eames grinned against Arthur’s neck as he pressed in on Arthur’s lower belly, thrusting his cock in. 

 

Arthur wailed, his nails digging into Eames’ thighs as come errupted from his dick. Arthur shook in Eames arms as he painted Eames’ sheets. 

 

Eames let out a trembling moan as he squeezed Arthur’s thighs between his own, thrusting in earnest. Arthur pulled the blindfold off, rolling his hips, watching Eames face as he came. 

 

Eames’ hips stuttered as he streaked the insides of Arthur’s thighs with come. Arthur shivered as Eames grunted through his release. 

 

They both struggled to catch their breath, slumped against each other. 

 

“So, can I have your number?” Eames asked. 

 

“Baby, you can have whatever you want.”


End file.
